


Brother In Law

by throughthewaves



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Douglas est le mari de Sam, Et Louis déteste Douglas, Ils partent en vacances ensemble, M/M, Sam est le frère de Harry, Suspense, that's all
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 22:19:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6212371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/throughthewaves/pseuds/throughthewaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis accepte de partir en vacances avec son petit-ami Harry, son beau-frère Sam et le mari de ce dernier, Douglas. Le problème est qu'il ne peut pas voir Douglas en peinture. La semaine risque d'être longue... et pleine de rebondissements. </p><p>[OS pour le thème 6 du blog coup de pouce basé sur la chute]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brother In Law

**Author's Note:**

> Voici l'OS que j'ai écrit pour le thème 6 du blog coup de pouce (http://gratteleclavier.skyrock.com/3269661216-Theme-6.html). Le thème était "la chute". J'espère que vous aimerez la façon dont j'ai choisi de traiter ce thème. Bonne lecture ♥

 

 

 

 

_PARTIE 1 : illusion_

 

 

Douglas était un vrai con. Louis ne pouvait vraiment pas le supporter. Cela faisait trois heures qu'ils avaient quitté New-York et les remarques désobligeantes qu'il balançait toutes les dix secondes pouvaient facilement égaler le nombre de mots présents dans le dictionnaire. Qu'est-ce qu'il était ingrat et imbus de lui-même. Louis ne comprenait vraiment pas ce que son beau-frère lui trouvait. Sam était tout ce qu'il y avait de distingué, il portait des costards, travaillait dans le plus grand cabinet d'avocat du coin et adorait écouter des opéras alors que son mari, lui, ne savait que dire et faire de la merde. Ils n'avaient foutrement rien en commun et Louis mettait sa main à couper que leur mariage ne ferait pas long feu. Ils s'étaient dit oui à peine un mois plus tôt, seulement trois petits mois après s'être rencontrés. Louis n'allait pas les juger, ils faisaient ce qu'ils voulaient mais quand même. Qu'est-ce qu'il connaissait de ce Douglas franchement ? Peut-être que c'était un meurtrier en cavale après tout. Ça aurait été plausible. Il ne parlait jamais de son enfance, était orphelin et n'avait aucun ami. Il était le profil type du psychopathe qui s'en sortait toujours dans les téléfilms pourris du dimanche après-midi. Mais Douglas était bête comme ses pieds, même être malade mental, c'était un truc dont il était pas capable... alors psychopathe. La bonne blague. 

 

Mais finalement, ça aurait sans doute été plus gratifiant que ce qu'il était vraiment. Un emmerdeur doublé d'un enfoiré. Ouais, Louis aurait trouvé ça plus cool qu'il envisage de les découper en rondelles plutôt que de  les bassiner à longueur de journée avec ses connaissances douteuses sur la nature. 

 

Bref, ça faisait seulement trois heures que ça durait et Louis rêvait déjà de l'étouffer avec ses pop-corn qu'il faisait tomber partout dans sa voiture – c'était une Range Rover qui lui avait coûté les yeux de la tête donc ouais, ça faisait vraiment chier qu'il foute ses miettes partout –. Ils leur en restaient six autres à tenir comme ça. Louis n'allait vraiment pas y arriver. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris d'accepter la proposition de Harry ? Il avait beau tenir à lui, s'il avait su que partir une semaine avec son beau-frère et son mari serait si éprouvant, il aurait fui dès le départ. 

 

Jetant un coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur et voyant Harry dormir comme bébé sur son siège, il se radoucit. Cela faisait six mois qu'ils étaient ensemble et un an que Louis était accro à lui. Leur histoire semblait plutôt clichée : une rencontre dans un bar, un verre payé à l'autre, un flirt suivi d'une vingtaine de rendez-vous, un premier baiser et pouf, un couple. Malgré cette incroyable banalité, ils formaient un couple très fort. Harry était quelqu'un de très fragile et profondément marqué par son passé houleux. Louis ne savait pas grand-chose de sa jeunesse, à part que son père avait été incriminé pour meurtre une dizaine d'années plus tôt. Devinant que ce n'était pas son sujet de conversation favori, Louis l'avait plus ou moins banni de leur vie. Il était vraiment très attaché à Harry. C'était un garçon formidable qui manquait terriblement de confiance en lui. Mais Louis était là pour lui rappeler chaque jour qui il était vraiment. Et il était loin d'être le fils d'une pourriture de pédophile comme certains le qualifiaient encore.

 

Comme s'il avait senti le regard de son petit ami sur lui, il ouvrit les yeux. Louis détourna la tête et se concentra à nouveau sur la route pour éviter d'avoir un accident. Il avait tendance à se perdre sans cesse dans son regard quand il croisait ses iris vertes. Le brun se rendormit, un petit sourire sur les lèvres. Louis le trouvait tellement adorable. Harry monopolisa son attention si bien qu'il en oublia Douglas qui dormait à côté de lui. Dieu ce que ça faisait du bien quand il se la fermait...

 

Les six heures suivantes furent tellement longues que Louis finit par quitter son volant et le confia à Sam. Le frère de Harry lui inspirait confiance, à l'inverse de l'abruti affalé sur le siège passager. Douglas ronflait comme un porc et ça le démangeait tellement de lui foutre une claque. Sam lui lança un regard dissuasif en devinant ses intentions. Louis soupira et vint se caler contre Harry qui rouvrit les yeux en le sentant bouger à côté de lui.

 

\- On est arrivés ? demanda Harry, d'une voix encore toute ensommeillée.

\- Il reste un peu moins de 100 kilomètres. Rendors-toi bébé.

\- Je peux dormir sur toi ?

\- Évidemment, viens-là.

 

Harry tira un peu sa ceinture pour pouvoir s'installer plus confortablement sur Louis; ses jambes étendues  sur la banquette, la tête sur ses genoux. La main de Louis vint caresser ses cheveux puis il enfonça sa tête dans l'appuie-tête, se laissant emporter à son tour par le sommeil. 

 

*

 

Un vieux CD de Stevie Wonder tournait dans la chaîne hifi pendant que les quatre garçons vidaient la Range Rover. Louis ne put s'empêcher de noter que Douglas se tournait les pouces alors qu'eux étaient en nage.

 

\- Il va vraiment rester dans le canapé pendant qu'on débarrasse le coffre ? murmura finalement Louis à l'adresse de Harry.

\- Je sais qu'il est parfois un peu... lourd mais il est plutôt cool quand il veut. Essaye d'être sympa avec lui, pour moi...

\- Je le ferai pour toi bébé mais dès qu'il ouvre la bouche j'ai envie de le claquer.

\- Alors garde tes mains dans tes poches, déclara Harry en déposant un baiser sur sa joue et filant à l'intérieur avec un bagage dans les mains.

\- Hey ! T'as oublié un truc ! fit remarquer Louis.

 

C'était sans doute un peu ridicule mais ils avaient un signe qu'ils se faisaient tout le temps. En joignant leurs doigts ensemble, pouce contre pouce, cela formait un cœur. Harry avait été l'initiateur de ce geste et depuis ils se le faisaient sans cesse, comme une sorte de je t'aime. Louis sourit en le voyant galérer avec son bagage sous le coude et lui fit un clin d'œil en arrivant à sa hauteur. Il posa sa valise au sol et recoiffa délicatement Harry. 

 

\- Voilà, là t'es plus beau.

\- Mon dieu ce que vous êtes niais, déclara Douglas depuis le salon. 

 

Louis allait répliquer mais Harry lui fit un sourire, tentant de lui rappeler ce qu'il avait promis de faire quelques minutes plus tôt. Son petit-ami capitula et leva simplement les yeux au ciel en passant devant Douglas. Il ne pouvait vraiment pas le sentir celui-là. C'était viscéral.

 

Le chalet était vraiment immense. Les chambres étaient à l'opposé l'une de l'autre ce qui était plutôt bienvenue. Sam et Harry étant frères, ils n'aimeraient sûrement pas entendre l'autre en pleine action... Car si Douglas et Louis ne s'entendaient pas, ils étaient bien d'accord sur une chose : hors de question qu'ils se privent de sexe cette semaine. 

 

Louis était heureux de constater qu'ils avaient une vue absolument incroyable de leur chambre. Harry arriva quelques minutes plus tard, totalement essoufflé. Le châtain s'empara de son bagage par réflexe. 

 

\- Je ne suis pas un bébé tu sais ? fit remarquer Harry.

\- Tu n'es pas un bébé mais _mon_ bébé et j'ai envie de prendre soin de toi alors tu me laisses faire, non mais.

\- Des fois je me dis que t'es trop parfait pour être réel, souffla Harry en se jetant sur le lit.

\- C'est marrant, c'est aussi ce que je me dis chaque fois que je te vois, répondit Louis en sautant à son tour sur le matelas.

 

Le regard perdu dans le plafond décoré de ce qui ressemblait aux nénuphars de Monet, Harry se mit à sourire. Sa main glissa sur celle de Louis et la serra fortement. 

 

\- Je sens que cette semaine va être géniale.

\- Moi aussi... répondit Louis en souriant. Moi aussi.

 

*

 

Les valises défaites et les draps installés, les quatre hommes enfilèrent un short et des baskets pour aller faire un petit tour en forêt. Douglas et Sam marchaient loin devant, lancés dans une discussion profonde. Derrière eux, Harry et Louis traînaient un peu. S'il y avait une seule chose que le bouclé aimait faire, c'était photographier la nature sous tous les angles. Louis n'éprouvait aucune lassitude quant au fait qu'ils devaient se lâcher la main toutes les cinq secondes pour une photo ; parce qu'Harry était tellement adorable quand il parvenait à prendre LE cliché de son sujet. 

 

\- Bon vous voulez pas vous magner un peu ? hurla la voix désagréable de Douglas. Puis tu vas faire quoi de toutes ces photos ?

\- C'est pour mon book, répondit fièrement Harry.

\- Tu veux vraiment être photographe ? dit Douglas d'un air moqueur.

\- Euh... oui, répondit Harry, un peu hésitant.

\- Si tu veux mon avis, te lance pas. C'est vraiment mauvais.

 

Louis serra les poings en entendant sa remarque. Harry renouvela ce regard qui se voulait apaisant. Il prenait souvent le rôle du pacificateur en priant pour qu'aucun des deux ne décide d'en venir aux mains. Manque de chance, cette fois fut l'exception. Louis s'approcha de Douglas et le plaqua violemment contre un arbre.

 

\- C'est quoi ton putain de problème à toi ? s'écria Douglas.

\- Mon problème ? MON PROBLEME ? Mais regarde-toi un peu dans la glace avant de la ramener. T'as pas le droit de dire à Harry que ses photos sont mauvaises. Lui au moins vit de sa passion.

\- Faut te faire soigner si tu réagis au quart de tour hein.

\- Tu me cherches depuis qu'on est arrivés. Quand tu t'en prends à moi ça me passe au dessus mais n'espère pas que je vais rester là t'écouter dire de la merde sur mon petit-ami, ton beau-frère qui plus est ! grogna Louis.

\- Louis, allez calme-toi. Il ne faisait que blaguer, le défendit Sam. Harry ne l'a pas mal pris, n'est-ce pas ?

 

Le problème avec Harry c'était qu'il se laissait trop influencer. Forcément, c'est du côté de son grand-frère chéri qu'il se rangea. Louis l'aimait tellement qu'il ne lui en voulait pas... mais c'était injuste. Douglas méritait de se prendre un poing dans la gueule. C'était un véritable connard. Et personne n'avait la présence d'esprit de lui faire remarquer... à part lui. 

 

*

 

Loin des cris et des moqueries de Douglas, le second matin fut plus doux. Ce sont les tendres baisers de Harry qui réveillèrent Louis. S'il y avait un avantage à sortir avec Harry, c'était bien cela. Le garçon était tellement attentionné qu'il était sur un vrai petit nuage. En général, Louis était celui qui prenait soin de l'autre, ayant presque deux ans de plus que Harry, il le traitait comme un bébé qu'il fallait protéger... Mais quelquefois le bébé devenait la poule couveuse. 

 

\- Lou... chuchota-t-il à son oreille. Mon cœur...

\- Mmh... gémit Louis, sortant peu à peu de son sommeil.

\- On a le chalet pour nous ce matin.

 

A ces mots, Louis ouvrit les yeux et se mit à sourire. Il arqua un sourcil tout en fixant son petit-ami qui leva immédiatement les yeux au ciel en devinant ce qu'il avait derrière la tête... Mais il ne le repoussa pas pour autant. 

 

\- C'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle, ça...

 

Harry se pencha pour lui donner un doux baiser. Les doigts de Louis trouvèrent leur chemin jusque ses petites boucles brunes. Il adorait les entortiller pendant qu'ils s'embrassaient. La première fois qu'il l'avait fait, Harry s'était mis à rire parce que cela le chatouillait. Il y avait une chose que Louis adorait chez lui. Son bébé passait son temps à avoir des frissons quand il le touchait. C'était sans doute mesquin mais Louis aimait le prendre de court en se glissant derrière lui pour embrasser sa nuque parce qu'il savait qu'Harry en aurait la chair de poule. C'était tellement adorable que Louis craquait chaque fois un peu plus pour lui.

 

Il fit délicatement passer son tee-shirt par dessus sa tête et attira son petit-ami vers lui. L'avantage de dormir nu, c'était qu'il n'avait pas à se déshabiller. Harry le lui disait sans cesse. 

 

\- Viens dessous bébé, lui ordonna Louis en tirant le drap pour qu'il le rejoigne.

 

Harry avait la fâcheuse habitude de laisser un drap les séparer, chose que Louis n'aimait pas trop. C'est vrai quoi, un drap ça limite vachement les possibilités... et Louis aimait toucher Harry, le sentir contre lui. Mais le bouclé avait beaucoup de problème avec son physique. De son enfance chaotique était ressorti un garçon brisé et manquant terriblement de confiance en lui ; à tel point que Louis avait attendu près de quatre mois avant de pouvoir le voir nu et envisager de passer à l'étape supérieure. Harry avait un lourd traumatisme et Louis tentait par tous les moyens de le faire disparaître. La tendresse était de rigueur dans leur couple, d'autant plus quand ils faisaient l'amour. Il suffisait parfois d'un seul geste déplacé, d'une seule parole trop cru pour qu'Harry se retrouve incapable de bouger ou de parler. Quelquefois, il fonçait dans la salle de bain et refusait d'écouter Louis. Mais le châtain se montrait patient. C'était sans doute cette fragilité extrême qui l'avait fait tomber amoureux de lui. Il avait toujours eu envie de le protéger et de lui offrir enfin la chance de toucher au bonheur. 

 

Louis était le premier petit-ami d'Harry. Il avait fallu qu'il patiente cinq mois pour avoir enfin le droit de goûter à ses lèvres. C'était sa persévérance qui avait payé. Harry avait fini par craquer devant ce Louis si parfait, si attentionné et si patient avec lui. C'était la première fois qu'un homme se battait autant pour lui... alors il l'avait laissé entrer dans son cœur. Et Louis l'en remerciait encore chaque jour. 

 

\- Je t'aime... lui souffla Harry dans l'oreille.

 

La seule chose qui faisait barrière dans leur relation, c'était l'impossibilité qu'avait Louis de lui répondre. Il était amoureux, vraiment, mais ces mots refusaient de passer ses lèvres. Il faisait un blocage et après tout ce que Harry lui faisait subir à cause de ses propres blocages, le bouclé estimait qu'il n'avait pas le droit de lui ordonner quoi que ce soit. Ils sortiraient quand le moment serait venu mais de toute façon, Louis n'avait pas besoin de lui dire ces mots pour qu'il devine ses sentiments. Tout passait dans ses gestes, ses regards et ses sourires.

 

Louis n'aurait jamais pensé s'accrocher autant à lui... Pourtant son amour pour lui était sans mesure. Il y avait quelque chose de différent chez Harry, quelque chose qui ne pouvait que le faire craquer. Il était loin de tous ces connards qu'on croise souvent en boîte de nuit, dans la rue ou n'importe où ailleurs. Il était quelqu'un de spécial. Comme une sorte de garçon de rêve devenu réalité. Louis nageait en plein bonheur avec lui.

 

 

*

 

Leur complicité était toujours plus forte après l'amour. Elle était dans les regards en coin qu'ils se lançaient, dans les petits sourires qui illuminaient leur visage et dans le silence qu'ils faisaient régner autour d'eux, comme pour faire perdurer cette symbiose qui se formaient pendant l'acte. 

 

Louis était assis sur le proue du voilier qu'ils avaient loué, Harry était à son opposé, sur la poupe. Sam préparait des cocktails alors que Douglas était à la barre. Ils avaient passé une bonne partie de l'après-midi à voguer, contemplant le paysage autour d'eux. Le cadre s'y prêtait bien : le ciel était totalement dégagé, le soleil cognait et la vue était trop belle pour ne pas l'admirer. Ils jetèrent l'ancre et plongèrent dans l'eau à leur tour, ne supportant déjà plus la chaleur étouffante. Harry resta à bord du bateau et les prit en photo. Douglas ne put s'empêcher d'embêter Louis qui, pour une fois, préféra la jouer fine et y répondre gentiment. Sam lança un regard à son frère pour dire que la réconciliation n'était pas si improbable. C'était un homme bien trop naïf qui ne jugeait jamais les gens sans les connaître, parce que son métier d'avocat lui avait appris que les apparences n'étaient pas toujours le reflet d'une personnalité. Il faisait confiance à Douglas et savait qu'il se temporiserait avec Louis. Ce dernier s'emportait généralement très vite avec lui, chose qui amusait son mari. 

 

\- On ferait mieux de rentrer, la nuit ne va pas tarder à tomber, dit Sam en jetant un œil à l'horizon.

 

Le soleil commençait à se coucher, disparaissant doucement derrière le bleu infini. Louis remonta dans le bateau et s'essuya avec la serviette que Harry lui tendit. Le bouclé n'aimait pas vraiment l'eau, Louis adorait ça. Ça les faisait rire parfois, de se dire qu'ils étaient parfois deux opposés. Harry s'aimait sur la terre ferme, Louis sur un bateau au milieu de l'océan. 

 

\- Je prends la barre, déclara Louis sans laisser le temps aux autres de réagir.

 

Le voilier vogua doucement et finit par avancer à flot. Harry voulut rejoindre son petit-ami à l'avant mais se prit les pieds dans une corde et se cassa la figure. Son verre tomba au sol et se renversa. Alerté par le bruit sourd, Sam et Douglas se tournèrent vers eux.

 

\- Bravo Harry ! rit Sam.

\- Il tombera pas plus bas, au moins. Enfin si on ne coule pas... se moqua Douglas.

\- Comme ton humour quoi, répondit Louis en lui lançant un sourire plus que faux.

\- Mort de rire, souffla Douglas. T'as bouffé un clown ce matin ?

 

Louis ignora sa question et se pencha pour aider le maladroit qui jonchait toujours au sol. Harry attrapa sa main et vint enfouir sa tête dans le cou de son petit-ami. 

 

\- Tu veux que je te montre comment tenir la barre ? proposa Louis.

 

Les yeux du bouclé pétillèrent. Louis avait l'impression d'être face à un enfant mais ça ne le dérangeait jamais. Il était foutrement mignon avec sa bouche entrouverte et son regard émerveillé. Ça lui donnait toujours l'impression d'être un héros quand il avait ses yeux là. 

 

\- Tiens bébé, pose tes mains-là. C'est comme un volant de voiture, ne pas tourner trop vite, ne pas tourner trop lentement.

 

Harry s'appliqua à suivre tous les conseils de Louis. Ils avaient de la chance, le vent les portait bien et l'eau était assez tranquille. Quelques vagues venaient éclater contre la coque du bateau, éclaboussant parfois l'avant. Lorsqu'Harry tenta de changer de bord, le bateau avança contre le vent. Le rouleau d'une vague frappa la proue où se trouvait Douglas. Ce dernier se prit l'eau en pleine figure et se redressa soudainement. Louis ne put s'empêcher d'exploser de rire.

 

\- Sérieux, t'as appris où à piloter un voilier ? Dans un Happy-Meal ?

\- Chez ta mère, répliqua Louis.

 

Sam se tourna vers lui et grimaça. C'était apparemment un sujet à éviter avec Douglas. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il croyait? Que Louis ne savait pas ? Qu'il n'avait pas un peu de bon sens ? Quand même. C'était juste que s''il le cherchait, il le trouvait, point à la ligne.

 

Douglas serra les dents et montra son majeur à Louis qui détourna le regard et se glissa juste derrière son petit-ami. Son souffle chaud fit presque sursauter Harry. Il encercla son ventre de ses bras et  déposa un rapide baiser dans sa nuque.

 

\- Tu t'en sors très bien bébé... lui confia-t-il. 

 

*

 

Il était un peu plus de midi quand on vint frapper à la porte du chalet. Tous attablés, aucun ne souhaitait vraiment bouger. Ils avaient été pêcher dans la matinée et dégustait le gros bar qu'il avait attrapé. C'était si succulent que personne n'avait envie de quitter trop longtemps son assiette des yeux de peur qu'on lui vole son morceau. Contre toute attente, ce fut Douglas qui se proposa. Il fit un clin d'œil à son mari et sortit de table. 

 

Louis l'entendit vaguement saluer ce qui semblait être le facteur et préféra reprendre là où il en était. A savoir, finir son assiette. Harry glissa sa main sur sa cuisse et lui lança un regard troublant. Cela le fit totalement déglutir. C'était une sorte de signal, un truc encore une fois à eux, qui signifiait purement et simplement qu'ils avaient envie l'un de l'autre. Louis se pinça les lèvres et attrapa ses doigts pour les ramener plus haut. Harry le caressa discrètement tandis que son frère lisait un message qu'il avait reçu d'un de ses confrères. 

 

Lorsqu'un gémissement échappa à Louis, Harry explosa de rire. Ils aimaient se faire de l'effet ainsi. Mais le jeu fut vite interrompu par le retour de Douglas.

 

\- C'était le facteur. Apparemment vous avez reçu du courrier, déclara Douglas en tendant une enveloppe à son mari.

 

Louis releva la tête, détournant  à contre cœur son regard d'Harry pour observer Douglas. Un seul mot de lui suffisait pour l'exaspérer. Il avait quelque chose dans la voix que Louis n'aimait pas. C'était comme s'il était sans cesse en compétition, comme s'il tentait toujours de se montrer plus à la hauteur que lui. Louis n'aimait vraiment pas ce mec. 

 

De bonne humeur, Sam ouvrit l'enveloppe et lut à voix haute le message tapé à la machine : 

 

\- Je sais qui vous êtes. Bande d'enfants contre nature, fils de pédophile et...

 

Sam ne termina pas la phrase et dans un élan de colère, il broya le papier avant de le balancer à la poubelle. Son regard se posa sur son petit-frère qui s'était figé sur place. Douglas fronça les sourcils en tentant de regarder qui était l'expéditeur de cette fichue lettre.

 

Le châtain détailla Douglas. Il avait un petit sourire en coin qu'il n'aimait pas du tout, presque comme si cette situation lui faisait plaisir. Était-ce une vengeance pour le coup sur le bateau de la veille ? Louis ne put s'empêcher de se demander ce qui le mettait tant en joie... et s'il avait un rapport à ce qu'il venait d'arriver. En sentant les yeux de Louis posés sur lui, Douglas récupéra son verre de vin et avala une gorgée.

 

Ce n'est que lorsqu'Harry fit glisser sa chaise en arrière et s'enfuit à l'étage que tous les regards se croisèrent. Quand la porte claqua à l'étage, Louis comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas avec Harry. Il fit signe à Sam qu'il s'en chargeait et le rejoignit. Devant la chambre, il perçut ses reniflements et se mit à trembler. Même s'il n'y était pour rien, il éprouva un fort sentiment de culpabilité en entendant à quel point Harry souffrait. Il aurait aimé lui éviter ça... 

 

\- Bébé ? dit-il en entrant dans la pièce.

 

Même si cela ne servait à rien, Harry s'essuya le visage pour cacher ses larmes. Louis soupira puis se glissa derrière lui, le tirant doucement jusqu'à son torse. Harry n'émit aucune résistance. Il était bien trop mal pour ça de toute façon. Le cœur de Louis se brisa à chaque reniflement. Les sanglots de Harry étaient incontrôlables et semblaient redoubler avec les minutes. Louis caressa sa chevelure en priant pour qu'il cesse de pleurer. C'était si soudain qu'il ne comprenait pas. Jamais Harry n'avait semblé si désemparé et pourtant, ils en avaient déjà croisé des connards. Ils confondaient tout lorsqu'ils traitaient Sam et Harry. Ce n'était pas eux les coupables, pas eux qui avaient fait du mal à cette petite fille. Ils n'y étaient pour rien. Louis soupira en réalisant que c'était injuste de s'en prendre à eux... 

 

Quand Harry finit par se calmer, Louis l'allongea sur le côté et se serra contre lui. Il emmêla leurs jambes et attrapa ses doigts pour les mêler eux aussi. Peut-être que cela apaiserait Harry s'il sentait que Louis et lui ne formaient qu'un dans toutes les épreuves.

 

\- Mon père... souffla-t-il au bout d'un moment.

 

Louis déglutit sans trop savoir s'il devait répondre. Attendait-il qu'il dise quelque chose ou bien comptait-il continuer ? Il ne tarda pas à avoir sa réponse. Harry trembla soudainement et se crispa contre lui.

 

\- Il a fait du mal à cette petite fille, il l'a violée et noyée dans les marécages quand il en a eu fini avec elle...

 

Il s'arrêta, cherchant son souffle alors qu'un gros sanglot lui coupait la respiration.

 

\- Il lui a fait du mal mais il l'a sauvée d'une vie de cauchemar, de peur et de souvenirs affreux... Il... Il ne l'a pas fait avec moi. Moi, il m'a laissé en vie. 

 

Le châtain cessa ses caresses brusquement, peu certain d'avoir bien compris. Il ne pouvait qu'avoir mal compris pas vrai ? Son père ne lui avait quand même pas fait ça ? Non ce n'était absolument pas envisageable. Pas à Harry.

 

\- Il... Il venait dans ma chambre la nuit quand maman et Sam dormaient. Il disait que c'était notre secret. Il disait que... Que c'était parce qu'il m'aimait plus qu'eux. Il... Il arrêtait pas de... J'ai pas eu la chance de cette gamine, moi.

\- Harry...

\- Je suis horrible parce que la seule chose que je pense à propos de cette gosse, c'est qu'elle a eu de la chance de ne pas y avoir survécu. Parce que moi je sais ce que c'est de vivre avec ça Louis. Je sais et j'aimerais ne pas savoir. J'aimerais que ça ne soit jamais arrivé... Elle n'aurait jamais pu se défaire de ça. Ça lui aurait pourri la vie et peut-être qu'elle aurait essayé comme moi, d'y mettre un terme.

\- Quoi ?

 

Louis se mordit la joue en sentant la colère monter en lui. 

 

\- J'avais quatorze ans. Ma mère nous a forcé à assister à son procès parce qu'elle refusait de croire en sa culpabilité, j'ai jamais eu le courage de lui dire la vérité. Je l'ai jamais dit à personne. J'ai joué au petit garçon soutenant son père alors que je priais pour qu'on l'envoie sur la chaise électrique. Je voulais qu'il meure, qu'il ne revienne plus jamais à la maison... Et le plus difficile...

 

Ses doigts se séparèrent de ceux de Louis et vinrent essuyer quelques larmes sur son visage.

 

\- Le plus difficile c'était de les voir eux. Cette famille. Ils étaient dévastés. Ils étaient brisés et moi j'étais heureux que leur fille soit morte. J'étais heureux parce qu'elle était libre, parce qu'elle avait eu le droit à la paix... J'aurais aimé que tout cela n'arrive pas mais c'est arrivé... Et je l'ai payé cher. J'ai reçu des messages tous les jours, on nous insultait. Ma mère a décidé de déménager... Mais à chaque fois ça recommençait. J'en pouvais tellement plus que j'ai pensé à me tuer. Si je l'ai pas fait, c'est seulement parce que j'avais peur de le rejoindre. J'ai pas osé me jeter de ce pont parce que je flippais à l'idée de le retrouver en Enfer. Je...

 

Il se remit à pleurer et Louis refusa de le laisser dire quoi que ce soit de plus. Il passa au dessus pour pouvoir le regarder droit dans les yeux. Sans doute parce qu'il avait trop honte, Harry se cacha le visage avec son oreiller. Louis vint se mettre dessous avec lui et déposa un baiser sur son nez. 

 

-  Chut... souffla Louis. Je suis là moi maintenant. Je pourrai jamais te faire oublier ça mais je vais te montrer que vivre c'est ce qu'il pouvait t'arriver de mieux. Je te le promets... ça va aller.

 

 

*

 

1h33.

 

Louis ouvrit les yeux. La chaleur d'Harry contre lui l'étouffait tellement qu'il n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il s'écarta un peu de lui et prit une profonde inspiration. C'était l'heure de toute façon. Il se glissa hors du lit et jeta un œil à son petit-ami qui dormait profondément. Ils avaient passé la journée dans la chambre, Louis avait veillé sur Harry du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Par habitude et soucieux de le laisser en plein milieu de la nuit, Louis embrassa son front délicatement puis sortit de la pièce. 

 

Quand il arriva dans la cuisine, Douglas était déjà là.

 

\- Putain t'en as mis du temps, déclara-t-il en le voyant.

\- Harry avait du mal à s'endormir, s'excusa Louis.

 

Douglas se mit à rire.

 

\- Oh qu'il ne s'inquiète pas pour ça. Demain soir à cette heure-là, on l'aura buté. Il dormira pour l'éternité

 

 

*

 

_PARTIE 2 : désillusion_

 

Vous y avez cru pas vrai ? Oh oui, vous avez cru à l'amour de Louis comme Sam et Harry l'ont fait... Mais sachez qu'il n'a fait que vous berner et que vous êtes inévitablement tombés dans la panneau. 

 

Car la véritable histoire n'a rien à voir avec le hasard. Au contraire, tout a été orchestré à la minute près.

 

Douglas avait neuf ans quand il vit débarquer son oncle et sa tante chez lui, bien décidés à se débarrasser de leur fils devenu trop encombrant. Ce gosse leur coûtait trop de fric et le fric, ça devait servir pour la coke et absolument rien d'autre. Louis se souvenait encore de la voix de sa mère lorsqu'elle avait prononcé ces mots devant lui. C'était la dernière fois de sa vie qu'il l'avait entendue.

 

Quand elle avait refermé la porte derrière elle, Louis était resté planté là, au milieu de la cuisine de cette famille qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il avait attendu son retour jusqu'à ce que Abigail, la cadette des Booth, lui dise clairement qu'elle ne reviendrait pas le chercher. 

 

Bien des années plus tard, le journal local lui annonça que les Tomlinson avaient fait une overdose et avaient été retrouvés morts à leur domicile. Louis n'avait même pas pleuré parce que ses parents n'étaient plus ceux qui l'avaient mis au monde et élevé pendant cinq mais ceux qui portaient le nom de Booth et qui le choyaient comme leur propre enfant. 

 

Abigail et Louis allaient à la même école et étaient dans la même classe. C'était Douglas qui venait les chercher à la fin de la journée. Tous trois s'entendaient à merveille, malgré quelques petits accrochages. Sur le chemin du retour de l'école, ils s'arrêtaient toujours au parc pour faire de la balançoire. Pendant deux années, les trois enfants partagèrent des moments forts et des liens uniques... Mais il avait suffit d'une seule minute d'inattention pour que leur vie tout entière dérape. Un malade avait profité de ce court laps de temps pendant lequel Douglas grondait Louis pour enlever la jeune fille. On ne l'avait retrouvé que six mois plus tard. Morte. Les policiers avaient mentionné un viol. Douglas et Louis s'étaient jurés de faire la peau à l'enfoiré qui avait osé toucher leur petite sœur. 

 

Et celui-ci répondait au nom de David Styles. C'était un type à priori sans histoire et tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal. Chef de famille et père de deux garçons. L'un d'eux avait le même âge qu'Abigail et c'était ce qui avait vraiment mis en rogne Douglas. Louis, alors âgé de seulement douze ans, était encore trop innocent à cette époque pour comprendre. 

 

Sauf que David n'était pas si normal que ce qu'il voulait bien montrer. C'était un pédophile doublé d'un meurtrier. Ce salop n'éprouvait aucun regret. Il regardait les Booth avec un visage tellement humble et fier que Douglas et Louis avaient eu envie de le tuer aussitôt qu'ils avaient croisé son regard. Le procès avait mis du temps à commencer et la famille d'Abigail avait presque été soulagée d'apprendre que David Styles allait être inculpé pour le meurtre et le viol de cette pauvre enfant qu'ils pleuraient tous encore. On disait même qu'il passerait sur la chaise électrique... Mais avant même que le verdict soit rendu, ce connard de David s'était suicidé dans sa cellule.  

 

Loin de soulager Douglas et Louis, cela accentua encore plus leur haine à l'égard de cet homme qui leur avait tout pris. Désireux d'obtenir vengeance, ils avaient épié cette famille. Et un plan s'était forgé dans leur esprit. 

 

La première partie de ce plan était de séduire les enfants Styles... 

La seconde était de les tuer.  

 

Louis chassa ses souvenirs de sa tête en entrant dans le bar que Douglas lui avait indiqué. Il chercha des yeux un bouclé dont il avait déjà vu tant de photos par le passé et lorsqu'il le repéra, assis tout seul au comptoir, il se glissa à ses côtés. Discrètement, il lui commanda une boisson et attendit qu'on la lui serve. Le reste fut un jeu d'enfant.

 

\- Je m'appelle Louis, Louis Tomlinson, annonça-t-il un peu plus tard, fièrement.

\- Et moi Harry... Juste Harry.

 

Louis lui lança un sourire. La vendetta avait officiellement commencé. 

 

*

 

Il n'y avait pas un seul bruit dans le chalet. Seules les voix de Louis et Douglas résonnaient dans la cuisine. 

 

\- T'aurais pu me prévenir pour le message anonyme, lui reprocha Louis. Harry était dans tous ses états.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on s'en branle de lui ?

\- Il n'a pas arrêté de pleurer. C'était pas prévu ça, l'accusa Louis.

\- T'es de son côté maintenant ?

\- Tu sais bien que non, répondit sèchement Louis. Mais il m'a avoué des choses sur son enfance... Je suis pas certain qu'on s'attaque aux bonnes personnes Doug.

\- Pardon ? Leur père a tué et violé Abigail, ça te suffit pas?

 

Louis vérifia qu'il n'y avait personne derrière lui pour répondre un peu plus bas :

 

\- Il faisait la même chose à Harry.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me fais là Louis ? Depuis quand tu le défends ?

\- Je pense juste qu'ils ont déjà payé ces dernières années... on n'aura jamais notre vengeance avec eux.

\- Non Louis, ils ne payeront jamais assez pour ce que leur père a fait. Tu veux que je te rappelle ce qu'ils disaient aux journalistes ?

\- Douglas... Tu ne te souviens pas de ce que ta mère nous avait demandé de dire aux journalistes ? C'était peut-être pareil de leur côté. C'était des gosses...

 

Douglas vira au rouge.

 

\- Abigail aussi était une gosse. Elle avait neuf ans Louis. Et il l'a tuée, violée et laissée pour morte dans un foutu marécage comme un vulgaire déchet. Il aurait dû payer.

\- Il est mort... répliqua Louis.

\- Je me doutais que tu tomberais dans leurs filets. J'aurais jamais dû t'embarquer là-dedans. 

\- Pour qui tu me prends ? J'ai autant envie de venger Abigail que toi mais je pense qu'on s'est trompé de cible. On aurait mieux fait de viser leur mère. Après tout, c'était à elle d'empêcher son pédophile de mari de toucher des gosses.

\- Mais c'est elle qui est visée, Louis. Elle va perdre ses précieux gosses et elle n'aura plus que ses yeux pour pleurer.

 

Cette partie du plan ne lui avait jamais été dévoilée. Louis réalisa enfin pourquoi Douglas tenait tant à tuer les deux garçons qu'ils avaient pour petit-ami. Ils n'avaient rien fait mais leur mère si. C'était en tuant des victimes qu'ils allaient tuer la coupable. Tout semblait bien plus clair aux yeux de Louis à présent.

 

\- J'irai au bout. Si tu ne te sens plus, libre à toi de t'en aller. Mais dis leur adieu le plus tôt possible car demain soir ils seront morts et enterrés.

 

Le châtain connaissait si bien Douglas qu'il sut qu'il ne devait pas répliquer. La lumière s'éteignit lorsqu'il quitta la pièce. Louis soupira et s'appuya contre le mur en réfléchissant. Les Styles devaient payer... mais quel était le prix de cette vengeance ? Eux-mêmes allaient tout perdre. Ils finiraient leur vie en prison pour ces meurtres... et ce serait alors eux que l'on jugerait pour avoir réparé un crime odieux. Louis n'aimait pas l'idée de passer pour un monstre aux yeux du monde entier alors que tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était venger une pauvre gamine dont on avait abusé. 

 

Il savait depuis le début avec qui il était mais il avait du mal à avaler la pilule. C'était si difficile d'être raisonnable dans ce monde totalement illusoire. 

 

*

 

La porte refermée derrière lui, Louis se glissa doucement sous les draps aux côtés de Harry. Ce dernier vint immédiatement se coller à lui comme s'il avait senti son absence. Louis n'osa plus bouger de peur d'avoir été démasqué. Lorsque la respiration de Harry se fit plus régulière, il soupira de soulagement. Ce n'était pas le moment de faire capoter son plan. Il le préparait depuis bien trop de temps pour que cela tourne au vinaigre à la dernière minute. 

 

Il s'endormit en se répétant que le lendemain soir, tout serait enfin fini. La mascarade y comprit. 

 

 

*

 

Aux alentours de midi, Louis fit irruption dans le salon. Il chercha des yeux Sam et Harry mais ne les trouva pas. Tout ce qu'il y avait, c'était Douglas qui buvait son café en lisant le journal. Son cousin leva la tête vers lui et soupira.

 

\- Ils sont partis faire un tour il y a une heure, t'inquiète pas. J'attends qu'il fasse nuit pour passer à l'action...

 

Louis hocha la tête. C'était souvent comme cela entre eux. Douglas était le chef et Louis le sous-officier qui s'exécutait sans rien dire. Il passa derrière le comptoir et se servit un verre de lait. 

 

\- T'as réfléchi ? demanda alors Douglas.

 

A cet instant, les rires de Sam et Harry retentirent dans l'entrée. La châtain s'y rendit immédiatement sans répondre à son cousin. Prendre ce risque aurait été idiot. Ils faisaient semblant de se détester depuis le début et s'ils commençaient à pactiser officiellement ensemble, ils mettraient peut-être la puce à l'oreille de Sam et Harry. Enfin peut-être pas à Harry. Il était trop amoureux de lui pour pouvoir envisager que toute leur histoire n'ait été qu'un tissu de mensonge. Louis avait été très bon acteur, du début à la fin. Il sourit en se félicitant puis s'approcha du bouclé pour lui donner un baiser. 

 

\- Rassure-moi tu n'es pas passé à l'acte ? l'interrogea Sam.

\- Hein ?

\- Avec Douglas. Je peux espérer le trouver vivant dans le salon ? Tu ne l'as pas buté pendant notre absence ?

 

En voyant qu'il riait, Louis se détendit. Il avait cru un instant qu'il avait deviné leurs projets.

 

\- Pas encore mais je suis à ça de le faire, répondit Louis en souriant.

\- Je vais le retrouver avant que tu ne te décides à lui sauter dessus, le prévint Sam en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

 

Une fois seuls, Harry se fit tout petit. Il se déchaussa et évita avec soin le regard de son petit-ami.

 

\- Ça va mieux ?

 

Harry hocha la tête et lui fit signe qu'il montait se doucher. Louis soupira et regagna le salon. Il détestait lorsque Sam accaparait son attention et finissait par le faire passer pour une merde. C'était lui qui avait passé la journée de la veille à tenter de le consoler mais c'était Sam qui récoltait ses sourires et tous les mérites.  Sam ci, et Sam ça. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait l'agacer qu'Harry idolâtre son frère à ce point. Il avait vraiment envie de lui en foutre une quand il faisait ça. Sam était encore pire que le personnage que s'était crée Douglas. Il se croyait maître du monde et était tellement égocentrique. Il ramenait tout à lui, Louis n'aurait même pas été étonné qu'il se fasse passer pour la victime si Harry se décidait à lui avouer ce qu'il avait vécu avec leur père. Depuis le début, il avait cette même impression sur Sam tandis qu'avec Harry, ça allait et venait. 

 

Il s'installa sur la table du salon et avala ses céréales en priant pour que Sam se décide enfin à bouger. Il fallait vraiment qu'il dise à Douglas qu'il était de son côté mais évidemment son mari ne lui lâchait pas la grappe. Mari. Louis ne comprenait toujours pas ce qui avait pris à Douglas d'accepter la demande de Sam.   Il imaginait sans doute qu'avec une bague au doigt, le cœur de Sam serait deux fois plus brisé. Douglas prétendait vouloir se venger de la mère mais Louis voyait clair dans son jeu. Il voulait tous les punir. Jusqu'au dernier... 

 

Quand enfin Sam descendit à la cave chercher une bouteille de vin pour le repas, Louis en profita pour approcher discrètement Douglas.

 

\- Je marche, déclara Louis. J'ai envie de lui faire bouffer son diplôme d'Harvard à ton crétin de mari.

 

Les yeux de Douglas brillèrent. Il ne fallait pas lui dire deux fois.

 

\- Enfin je te retrouve...

 

Il s'assura que Sam ne remontait pas et renchérit.

 

\- J'ai besoin que tu sortes Harry aujourd'hui, je m'occupe de défoncer Sam cet après-midi, il sera sans défense quand on le fera ce soir, ok ?

\- Harry ne voudra pas rester dehors tout l'après-midi... soupira Louis. Il m'évite.

\- Oh Louis. Tu sais y faire. Faites un tour en bateau, dis-lui un truc niais qui le fera encore chialer.

\- Du genre ?

\- Je sais pas, tu trouveras. Baise-le au pire mais tu le ramènes qu'à la nuit tombée.

\- Ok...

 

Sam remonta à ce moment-là. Louis s'écarta de Douglas et marcha comme si de rien n'était jusqu'à la cuisine. Depuis le temps qu'ils faisaient semblant, ils étaient devenus des pros dans la manipulation et la tromperie. 

 

*

 

Louis se sentait mal. Savoir Douglas seul avec Sam ne le rassurait pas. Il avait peur que ça dérape et que tout finisse mal. Le plan était simple et décidé depuis longtemps mais il ne prenait en compte aucun dérapage. Au moindre petit problème, tout pouvait s'effondrer. Louis avait travaillé trop dur pour que ça foire. Il fallait vraiment que ça fonctionne. 

 

\- Lou... Qu'est-ce que t'as ?

 

La voix de Harry le sortit de ses pensées et lui fit réaliser qu'il s'était montré très distant avec Harry depuis le repas du midi. Il s'arrêta de marcher pour le regarder. 

 

\- Je... Je sais pas, répondit-il sincèrement.

\- C'est à cause d'hier ? T'as plus envie de rester avec moi c'est ça ? Si c'est ça je comprendrais, je sais que je suis pas facile à vivre et...

 

Louis serra les poings ainsi que sa mâchoire. Il détestait quand Harry se dénigrait comme ça. Bordel, il était tout sauf ce garçon qu'il décrivait toujours. Harry était foutrement génial et ça l'emmerdait bien d'ailleurs. Parce qu'il aurait préféré qu'il soit horriblement con, au moins ça lui aurait évité d'avoir pitié. La pitié, c'était un truc de mauviette. Douglas le lui répétait souvent. 

 

Le problème était qu'Harry ne voulait jamais rien entendre. Il  se voyait comme un déchet et Louis avait beau lui avoir répété qu'il était un trésor inespéré, ça ne rentrait pas dans sa tête.

 

\- Arrête, souffla Louis en posant une main sur sa joue. S'il te plaît, arrête de faire ça.

\- Quoi ?

\- Te traiter comme un moins que rien. T'es le meilleur garçon que j'ai rencontré Harry. Sans mentir, y en a pas un seul qui t'arrive à la cheville.

\- Louis, tu dis ça parce qu'on est ensemble.

\- Mais non, je dis pas ça parce que je suis avec toi. Regarde-toi Harry. T'es parfait... bon d'accord tu as des défauts, tu as un passé, des blessures mais ça on en a tous ! T'es quelqu'un de bien et tu devrais vraiment arrêter de te condamner. T'es libre de te voir autrement que comme un moins que rien, alors fais-le. Arrête de t'en vouloir pour tout ce qui t'es arrivé. C'était pas ta faute et ça le sera jamais. 

 

Ses mots eurent l'air de faire réfléchir Harry qui finit par soupirer.

 

\- Je suis désolé...

\- C'est rien Harry. Ça arrive.

\- Mais si c'est pas moi... qu'est-ce qui te met dans cet état ?

 

Louis déglutit. C'était le moment. La voix de Douglas résonna à nouveau dans ses oreilles « dis-lui un truc niais qui le fera encore chialer. ». Il allait le faire. Il allait faire pleurer Harry. C'était couru d'avance. 

 

\- Faut que je te dise quelque chose... 

\- Quoi ? s'inquiéta Harry.

 

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de Louis.

 

\- Je t'aime Harry.

 

La réaction de Harry fut surprenante. Il recula en écarquillant les yeux comme si Louis avait appelé Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom et que des Mangemorts allaient débarquer pour les arrêter. Le cadre aurait pu prêter à confusion puisqu'ils étaient perdus au milieu des arbres comme les trois héros. 

 

\- Je t'aime vraiment, répéta Louis. Vraiment vraiment.

 

Il abusait peut-être un peu mais ça avait l'air de faire du bien à Harry d'entendre ces mots. Ses yeux étaient humides quand ils le regardèrent.

 

Tout fonctionnait vraiment à merveille. Absolument tout.

 

*

 

Le retour jusqu'au chalet fut silencieux. Les seuls bruits autour du couple étaient ceux des branchages qui craquaient et l'eau du ruisseau coulant non loin d'eux. Ce calme avant la tempête n'était pas pour apaiser Louis. Il était tellement anxieux qu'il ne faisait que trébucher à cause de ses tremblements. Harry dut ressentir sa panique puisqu'il s'approcha timidement de lui et glissa ses doigts entre les siens. Le châtain cessa tout mouvement pour observer leurs deux mains jointes puis croisa les yeux de Harry. Un adieu. 

 

L'un pensait qu'ils allaient très vite se retrouver dans leur chambre, l'autre savait déjà que c'était la fin. 

 

Sans dire un mot, Harry libéra leurs doigts pour former un cœur avec. Il vint déposer un baiser sur la joue du châtain et s'éloigna. Louis l'observa faire le tour du chalet en soupirant. L'heure avait sonné. 

 

Il monta les marches qui menaient jusqu'au salon et poussa la baie vitrée. Il tomba aussitôt sur Douglas. Ce dernier tenait une arme dans ses mains et faisait les cent pas. En découvrant Sam à moitié inconscient au sol, Louis déglutit. Tout devenait si vrai, si concret tout à coup. 

 

\- Où est Harry ? demanda Douglas en ne voyant pas Harry derrière lui.

\- Il est aux toilettes.

\- Putain Louis, j't'avais dit de revenir avec lui.

\- Il arrive c'est bon !

 

Louis ne haussait pas souvent la voix mais Douglas l'agaçait parfois bien trop pour qu'il se taise. Il lui hurlait dessus comme un professeur aurait grondé un élève. Louis n'était pas un gamin, il savait ce qu'il faisait bon sang. Douglas avait tendance à oublier qu'ils étaient deux dans cette histoire. Des frères décidés à venger leur petite sœur.

 

\- Tu l'as vraiment sonné, fit remarquer Louis en inspectant Sam. Au moins il nous faussera pas compagnie. Bien joué.

\- Bon on récapitule. Tu t'occupes de balancer Sam à la flotte pendant que je m'occupe de maquiller la mort d'Harry en suicide.

\- Oui.

\- Surtout pas de coup, ça risquerait d'éveiller les soupçons lors de l'autopsie.

 

Douglas fut coupé par un bruit de moteur derrière eux. Il courut jusqu'à la fenêtre et grogna en posant son regard sur quelque chose. Louis fronça les sourcils, se demandant ce qu'il se passait. 

 

\- Ce connard se fait la malle, surveille Sam, j'm'ocuppe de ce con ! déclara Douglas. 

 

Son cousin s'éloigna avant même que Louis n'ait le temps d'acquiescer. Il se pencha vers Sam et claqua des doigts. Son beau-frère ne réagit même pas. Il était vraiment loin, très loin. Les calmants que lui avait administré Douglas l'avaient complètement assommé, il n'avait vraiment pas l'air bien. Il ne devait pas avoir lésiné sur la dose. 

 

\- Sam ?

\- Mmh...

 

Forcé d'admettre qu'il sombrait trop loin et qu'il n'arriverait jamais à le porter sans un peu d'aide,  Louis lui mit une claque qui parvint à l'éveiller légèrement. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent et se posèrent sur lui. C'était difficile d'ignorer le regard qu'il lui jetait. Sam savait. Il avait beau être sonné, il devait certainement comprendre ce qui se tramait... Louis ne se laissa pas avoir et fit ce qu'il avait à faire sans se préoccuper du reste.

 

La voix de Douglas se fit à nouveau entendre. Louis reconnut les faibles gémissements de Harry, chose qui voulait dire que Douglas l'avait eu. En entrant dans le salon, il balança le bouclé à ses pieds et demanda à Louis de le ligoter. Harry tremblait de partout et ses dents claquaient. Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Louis. Il le suppliait du regard. Le suppliait de toute son âme. Le suppliait en priant pour que cela fonctionne. 

 

\- Je crois qu'on devrait lui expliquer. T'as le droit de savoir pas vrai ? dit Douglas sans pour autant attendre de réponse.

 

Alors qu'il déballait tout, Louis restait en retrait. Il observait son cousin faire de grands gestes en racontant toute l'histoire à Harry, n'oubliant pas de mentionner Abigail, David et leur plan diabolique. Dès qu'il comprit que son histoire avec Louis n'avait jamais été vraie, Harry éclata en sanglot. C'était sans doute la seule chose qui semblait l'atteindre. Il n'avait pas réagi aux autres révélations mais dès que Douglas lui avait dit que Louis s'était joué de lui, il avait lâché prise. 

 

\- Bon, t'en as assez entendu. On peut y aller, déclara Douglas en se redressant.

 

Il récupéra un torchon qui traînait et essuya ses empreintes sur l'arme qu'il tendit ensuite à Louis pour qu'il imprime celles de Harry dessus afin de faire croire au maximum à un suicide. Le châtain la fixa puis la récupéra et leva finalement les yeux vers Harry. Ses mains étaient posées sur les siennes et resserraient ses liens... Le bouclé sanglotait encore. C'était tellement étrange d'être là à le regarder pleurer sans avoir à le rassurer. Cela faisait des mois que Louis ne faisait que ça, le rassurer, mais ce soir, il brisait son cœur.

 

\- C'est bon, va mettre Sam sur le bateau. Je te rejoins quand ce sera fini, ordonna Douglas en baissat la main pour récupérer l'arme.

 

Louis détourna son regard de Harry et se pinça les lèvres. L'arme en main, il la tendit vers Douglas... et pressa la détente.

 

La balle percuta Douglas en plein dans la cuisse. Son corps tomba sous l'effet du choc... alors que Louis s'empressait de lâcher l'arme.

 

\- J'suis désolé Douglas... lui souffla-t-il. Pardonne-moi.

 

 

*

_PARTIE 3 : réalité_

 

 

_Trois heures plus tôt._

 

\- Je t'aime vraiment, répéta Louis. Vraiment vraiment.

 

Les yeux de Louis étaient remplis de larmes. Son cœur semblait lâcher à chaque fois qu'il répétait ces mots. C'était si sincère qu'il sentait le couteau s'enfoncer deux fois plus dans son dos. Il était en train de planter Douglas. Il le trahissait pour Harry... Parce qu'il l'aimait de toutes ces forces et qu'il ne pouvait supporter l'idée d'un monde sans lui... Quitte à mourir pour que lui survive, il était prêt à tenter de lui sauver la vie.

Harry s'approcha pour l'embrasser mais Louis se recula. Le bouclé le dévisagea, peu certain de suivre. Il venait de lui dire qu'il l'aimait alors pourquoi le repoussait-il ainsi ? C'était une façon de le quitter en douceur ? 

 

\- C'est pour ça que je dois t'avouer quelque chose Harry... continua Louis. Tu ne me le pardonneras sans doute jamais mais je te dois la vérité.

\- Louis tu me fais peur... Et pourquoi tu trembles comme ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

 

A ses mots, Louis baissa la tête et se rendit compte que tout son corps tremblait. De la sueur coulait même de son front. Il avait peur. Mais pas pour lui, pour Harry. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il avait cessé d'avoir peur pour lui. Lui, il était déjà foutu, Harry ne l'était pas. Harry pouvait encore s'en sortir et vivre. Harry _allait_ vivre.

 

\- Pardon pour ça. Pour ton cœur que je m'apprête à briser.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

\- J'ai été abandonné par mes parents à l'âge de cinq ans, commença Louis en tâchant d'ignorer son regard. C'est la famille de mon cousin qui m'a recueilli. J'ai changé de nom pour prendre le leur et je suis devenu... un Booth. J'étais enfant unique avant de venir habiter chez eux... mais les Booth sont devenus ma famille. Ces gens-là avaient deux enfants... Douglas et Abigail étaient comme mes frères et sœurs.

 

Les mains de Louis tremblaient encore plus. Il savait que les dés étaient lancés. Son plan ne fonctionnerait que si Harry marchait avec lui... Mais avant qu'il n'accepte une telle alliance, il fallait récupérer sa confiance et Louis savait que ce n'était pas gagné. Ils avaient plusieurs heures devant eux pour ça, dieu merci.

 

\- Abigail Booth... répéta Louis.

 

Faisant doucement le lien, Harry recula jusqu'à frapper le tronc d'arbre derrière lui et releva la tête pour observer Louis. Dans ses yeux il y avait plein de questions. Cela semblait si flou et pourtant si clair. Louis se mordit la joue pour ne pas perdre son sang froid.

 

\- C'est... commença par dire Harry en tremblant.

\- La fillette que ton père a tuée et violée...

\- Non... non, non, réfuta Harry. 

\- J'aimerais que ce ne soit pas la vérité mais ça l'est Harry. Douglas est mon cousin et si je t'ai approché dans ce bar il y a un an c'était pour... Pour me venger.

\- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? Pourquoi vous... Oh mon dieu. Vous allez nous tuer c'est ça ? osa demander Harry en perdant peu à peu son souffle.

 

Louis baissa la tête, incapable de soutenir son regard. Il se sentait si lâche. Il était en train de fausser compagnie à son cousin et même s'il pensait que c'était pour leur bien à tous, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de culpabiliser... Mais pour faire le bien, il fallait parfois trahir les siens.

 

\- C'était le plan, oui...

\- Pourquoi tu emploies le passé ? Est-ce que... Sam n'est pas...

\- Non Harry. Je crois qu'il va bien, Douglas doit... Il doit simplement lui donner des calmants. On était censé faire ça ce soir mais... je... Je peux pas faire ça. Ça fait des semaines que je cherche un moyen de nous en sortir. 

\- Pourquoi ?

 

Les larmes dévalaient son visage. Louis dut se faire violence pour ne pas aller les essuyer lui-même.

 

\- Parce que... je suis tombé amoureux de toi.

\- T'as pas le droit de me dire ça. Tu dis que des conneries, tu fais que me mentir. Depuis le début... T'es vraiment un enfoiré... souffla Harry en appuyant sur son cœur pour tenter de ralentir ses battements.

\- Harry... Je... D'accord, insulte-moi. Déteste-moi... Mais je t'en supplie écoute-moi.

\- Pourquoi je t'écouterais ?

\- Parce que c'est peut-être ta seule chance de sauver Sam. Si tu ne rentres pas avec moi, si tu ne te prêtes pas au jeu, Sam est mort.

\- Peut-être que tu me mens encore. Après tout t'as fait semblant de m'aimer depuis presque un an. Qu'est-ce qui me dit que tu ne me fais pas marcher ? Que c'est pas ton plan depuis le début hein ?

 

Louis soupira puis s'approcha de lui. Harry retint sa respiration, se sentant au bord du malaise. Le châtain caressa sa joue et en voyant qu'Harry n'avait même plus la force de le repousser, il vint embrasser ses lèvres. Tout doucement. Harry était en état de choc. Son corps était paralysé et il priait pour que Louis ne le plante pas avec un couteau sorti de nulle part.

 

\- Ça Harry. Ça, c'est vrai. Tout ce que je t'ai donné l'était. J'ai besoin que tu me croies.

\- Je... Je sais pas. Je... Tu me fais peur. Je veux pas... Je...

\- Harry, dit Louis en attrapant son visage. Il faut que tu sois fort. Je sais que ça fait beaucoup à digérer en peu de temps mais l'heure tourne et si on veut avoir une chance de vous sauver tous les deux il va falloir que tu me fasses confiance. Je ne te demande rien en retour. Je peux simplement plus envisager de faire équipe avec _lui_. 

\- Tu trahirais Douglas ?

\- Je l'ai trahi il y a longtemps, quand je suis tombé amoureux de toi... admit Louis, honteux. Je sais que tu es perdu et que t'as peur parce que tu penses sûrement que j'ai menti du début à la fin mais je te jure que ce n'est pas le cas et que je ne te ferai aucun mal. Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit. Et si jamais tu ne veux pas me croire, je te demande juste de m'écouter, rien que ça. 

\- Si c'est la vérité, si vraiment tu... tu m'aimes, recule. Je t'en supplie. Tu me fais peur.

 

Louis s'écarta de lui et fit trois pas en arrière. Harry se laissa tomber au sol et laissa ses larmes couler. Pendant près d'une demi heure, Louis resta face à lui, à attendre que ses sanglots cessent, que la peur s'efface pour que la confiance reprenne le dessus. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi sale que maintenant. Voir celui qu'il aimait pleurer le rendait malade. Le pire était qu'il était responsable de chaque larme qui coulait le long de ses joues. Il connaissait le message qu'il y avait dans chacune d'elle. Harry lui en voulait. Mais Louis préférait que cela se passe ainsi. Mieux valait être un enfoiré qu'un assassin... pas vrai ?

 

Le bouclé finit par se redresser, se montrant un peu plus sûr de lui.

 

\- Je veux bien t'écouter... dit-il enfin. Mais si je te suis, je veux avoir la promesse que plus jamais vous ne nous approcherez. Qu'aucun de vous ne _pourra_ nous approcher à nouveau.

\- C'est promis.

\- Alors parle.

 

*

 

Une part de lui était persuadée que toute cette histoire n'était qu'un coup monté. Harry ne voyait pas comment Louis – qui avait toutes les raisons du monde de vouloir se venger – se serait ravisé uniquement pour ses beaux yeux. Parce que l'aimer lui franchement, ça relevait du miracle. C'était bien trop beau pour être vrai. Louis ne faisait que jouer avec lui avant de l'achever. Il en était tellement persuadé qu'il sursauta en le voyant tirer sur Douglas. Jusqu'à cet instant, il avait vraiment cru que Louis mentait. Que même s'il avait fait semblant de lui attacher les mains, il avait déjà tout prévu pour lui mettre la raclée de sa vie et le tuer. Mais maintenant qu'il le voyait se débattre avec son cousin, il réalisait. Louis était avec lui. Louis l'aidait. Il fallait qu'il se sauve en vitesse. 

 

\- File Harry, emmène Sam ! lui ordonna la voix de Louis. Tout de suite !

 

Harry souleva Sam qui était encore dans le coton et le poussa devant lui pour le faire avancer. En passant la porte vitrée, il jeta un coup d'œil à Louis. Douglas avait réussi à prendre le dessus et lui asséna trois coups de poing qui fit trembler Harry. La tête de Louis partait dans tous les sens. Quand ses yeux bleus se posèrent sur lui, Harry comprit qu'il fallait qu'il coure. Louis n'allait pas tenir longtemps.

 

Ce qu'il faisait était clair. Harry ne voulait pas y réfléchir mais il savait au plus profond de lui ce qu'il en était. Louis se sacrifiait pour lui. 

 

Il descendit rapidement les marches qui menait à la rive et ordonna à Sam de monter dans le bateau. Louis lui avait répété des dizaines de fois comment démarrer ce fichu voilier mais il avait tellement peur que ses idées n'étaient pas claires et refusaient de se remettre dans l'ordre. Il l'entendait à nouveau lui dire que s'il lui avait montré comment piloter le voilier, c'était uniquement pour lui sauver la vie. Louis préparait son coup depuis des semaines... et Harry ne savait pas ce qu'il devait ressentir. L'idée qu'il tienne assez à lui pour se sacrifier le rassurait mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ce qu'il se serait passé si Louis n'était pas tombé amoureux de lui. Peut-être qu'il serait déjà mort à l'heure qu'il est. 

 

Il entendit une détonation et leva la tête. Les lumières dans le chalet étaient si faibles, il n'avait aucun moyen de voir qui en sortait. Quand il entendit la voix de Douglas derrière lui, il se dépêcha de jeter la corde sur le bateau et de grimper dessus. Sam somnolait à moitié sur le sol. Harry le poussa sous une assise et le recouvrit avec un filet de pêche. Il s'en sortirait si cela tournait mal pour lui, Sam savait piloter un bateau. Sam pourrait y arriver. 

 

Avant même qu'il ne tourne la barre, une main lui attrapa les cheveux et le tira hors du bateau. Harry hurla et tenta de se rattraper à la rambarde. Il termina sa chute dans l'eau et lorsqu'il voulut retrouver la surface, il sentit les doigts de Douglas maintenir sa tête sous l'eau. La noyade. C'était donc comme cela qu'il allait mourir. 

 

 

 

Douglas esquissa un sourire en sentant qu'Harry résistait de moins en moins. Il était si faible. _Quel crétin_. S'il pensait s'en sortir comme ça, il s'était bien trompé. Louis n'était pas assez intelligent pour élaborer des plans aussi solides que les siens. Et d'ailleurs, il avait comme toujours échoué. Harry était en train d'étouffer, Louis  se vidait de son sang dans le salon et Sam était à sa merci. 

 

Il attendit qu'Harry soit totalement immobile sous l'eau pour s'éloigner de son corps qui flottait déjà à la surface. Un en moins, c'était déjà ça de pris. Tant pis si cela ne suivait en rien le plan qu'il avait mis en place. Il les voulait morts, et ils le seraient avant le lever du jour.

 

\- Harry ! hurla la voix de Louis.

 

Une forte quantité de sang coulait de son front. Douglas lui avait asséné un sacré coup à la tête, si bien qu'il dévalait les escaliers en titubant. Ses pas étaient hésitants et sa voix tremblante. Il était à bout de souffle en arrivant près du bateau. Douglas soupira et s'approcha de son cousin, son arme à la main.

 

\- Il est mort.

\- Non ! refusa Louis.

 

A bout de force, il se laissa tomber en répétant que c'était impossible. Douglas observa son cousin avec un air de dégoût. Louis n'avait pas seulement pactisé avec l'ennemi, il en était tombé amoureux. Depuis le début il savait qu'il était faible mais il n'aurait jamais pensé que ce serait à ce point. Louis avait signé un pacte avec le diable et il allait le payer. 

 

\- T'as choisi ton camp Louis... J'aurais dû m'en douter. Tu passes ta vie à trouver du bon chez les  gens de la pire espèce. T'es trop propre sur toi, depuis toujours, comment t'aurais pu tuer qui que ce soit ? Ça m'emmerde vraiment parce que moi j'aurais tout fait pour toi... Mais t'as choisi ton camp et ce n'était pas le mien... Alors plus rien ne me retient de faire ça.

 

Louis releva la tête et ses yeux se posèrent immédiatement sur l'arme qu'il tenait. Il aurait voulu protester mais à quoi bon rester en vie s'il n'avait pas réussi à sauver Harry. Il ferma les yeux et attendit qu'il tire. Le coup partit dans la seconde. La balle se logea en plein dans sa poitrine. Ça faisait un mal de chien bordel. Louis baissa la tête en tamponna sa blessure. La puissance du coup résonnait dans tout son corps, tout son être se paralysait à mesure que le sang se déversait. Il allait y rester. 

 

L'espoir qu'Harry et lui avaient eu était mort... 

 

Mais il ressurgit des profondeurs.

 

Harry sortit la tête de l'eau en prenant une lourde inspiration. Il avait gardé son souffle si longtemps qu'il en voyait des étoiles. Il avait eu de la chance que Douglas n'envisage pas de lui tirer une balle dans le crâne après l'avoir noyé car il n'y aurait pas survécu. Faire semblant d'étouffer lui avait sauvé la vie.

 

Alors que Douglas traînait le corps de Louis jusqu'à la rive – sans doute pour le jeter par dessus bord –, Harry récupéra une pierre sur le sentier et se fit le plus discret possible pour se frayer un passage jusqu'à lui. Les gémissements de Louis lui donnait la force de le faire. Il ne voulait pas qu'il meure. Il ne voulait pas que Douglas vive. 

 

Quand il fut à sa hauteur, il frappa un grand coup contre son crâne. Douglas tomba raide en avant, s'étalant sur le corps de Louis qui se tordait à nouveau de douleur. Harry se mit à trembler mais reprit son sang froid en voyant l'état de son petit-ami. Il poussa Douglas sur le côté et s'empara du visage de Louis.

 

\- Ça va aller Louis. Tiens le coup.

\- Récupère l'arme, déclara Louis en tremblant.

\- Quoi ?

\- Donne-la moi...

\- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

\- Harry... chuchota Louis. Tu ne seras jamais libre si tu le laisses en vie. 

\- Tu...

\- S'il te plaît, répéta-t-il.

 

Sa respiration était sifflante. Il était en train de mourir.

 

\- Harry... réitéra Louis.

 

L'intéressé se mit une claque intérieurement et chercha l'arme des yeux. Il la repéra tout près du corps de Douglas. Celui-ci bougeait légèrement. Il se réveillait ! Harry paniqua et se jeta sur l'arme. Il ferma les yeux et visa un peu au hasard devant lui. En rouvrant les yeux, il constata qu'il avait visé l'abdomen. Douglas gisait au sol dans une mare de sang mais ne semblait pas mort pour autant. Ses doigts bougeaient encore. _Il_ bougeait encore.

 

\- Donne-la moi... siffla Louis.

 

Il n'avait pas le temps de réfléchir, Harry tendit l'arme en tremblant. Le châtain la récupéra et se redressa en haletant.

 

\- Je vais mourir, déclara Louis faiblement.

 

Sans laisser le temps à Harry de dire quoi que ce soit, il visa la tête de Douglas et pressa la détente. Le sang gicla partout autour d'eux. Louis relâcha l'arme en gémissant de douleur. Il venait de le tuer. Son cousin. Son frère. Son meilleur ami. 

 

Mais il avait sauvé Harry. C'était terrible mais c'était tout ce qui importait. Harry méritait de vivre. Douglas était devenu un monstre avec le temps. Sa vengeance n'avait fait que le rendre aigri alors que Louis se souvenait d'un Douglas adorable lorsqu'ils étaient enfant. La mort de sa sœur l'avait changé en cette horrible personne qui ne vivait que pour mourir. Parce que c'était ça, le fin mot de l'histoire. Après la vengeance, Douglas n'aurait pas réussi à vivre et il se serait très certainement donné la mort. Il l'avait dit à Louis, une fois. « Après ça, je ne suis pas certain de vouloir encore vivre ». Au moins, il lui avait offert le repos éternel... Mais il se sentait si mal de lui avoir fait ça. C'était quand même la seule famille qu'il n'avait jamais eu...

 

\- Tu... Tu ne vas pas mourir. Je vais appeler les secours... dit Harry en se redressant.

 

Louis n'avait pas remarqué qu'ils avaient bougé. Il perdait à moitié connaissance et avait un sale goût de sang dans la bouche. Il était en train de mourir et Harry le laissa-là, tout seul.

 

\- Non... Harry... l'appela Louis pour l'en dissuader, en vain.

 

Le bouclé était déjà à la moitié des escaliers et courait à vive allure. Il voulait sauver Louis. Sa vie était plus en danger que celle de son frère qui dormait sûrement sur le bateau à présent. Il s'inquiétait pour celui qu'il aimait... Parce qu'il se fichait bien que leur histoire ait été bâti sur un mensonge, ça ne pouvait pas effacer l'amour qu'il lui portait. Il n'aurait pas pu vivre sans le savoir en vie quelque part.

 

Mais c'était sans doute déjà trop tard car quand il redescendit, il trouva son corps inerte. 

 

\- Non non non Louis... je t'en supplie, hurla-t-il en se jetant à ses pieds.

 

Des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues alors qu'il soulevait son corps. Louis était lourd, affreusement lourd. 

 

\- Louis... supplia-t-il.

 

Ses yeux parcoururent son corps et se posèrent sur ses doigts, posés à plat contre son ventre. Harry retint un sanglot en voyant le dessin qu'ils formaient, les deux pouces et les index reliés entre eux : un cœur. 

 

FIN

 

 


End file.
